Purple
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Ini semua gara-gara jadwal piket yang merepotkan/AU. Yamanaka Inojin-Kakei Sumire


Boruto: Naruto Next Generation (c) Ukyo Kodachi dan Mikio Ikemoto

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. AU. OOC. Typo(s)

.

.

.

 **PURPLE**

Matahari belum keluar sepenuhnya, jam masuk sekolah juga masih lama, tetapi Inojin sudah meletakkan sepatu luarnya di dalam loker lalu melangkah menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi dengan _uwabaki_ bergaris birunya. Inojin bukan anak rajin karena datang sekolah sepagi ini, jadwal piket yang memaksanya melakukannya. Bisa saja ia bolos, lalu datang lima menit sebelum bel masuk dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tapi ia tak bisa. Sesuatu dalam hatinya mengatakan ia harus datang dan melaksanakan piket. Dan pagi ini ia melakukannya. Lagipula tugas piket ini bukan tugas individu, ada orang lain yang pasti membantunya.

Ia menggeser pintu kelas-yang menghasilkan suara menggema _saking_ sepinya-lalu melihat teman piketnya sedang membersihkan papan tulis.

"Ada Ketua kelas." Benar kan, Inojin tak sendiri.

Ketua kelas berambut ungu itu menoleh mendengar ada yang datang. Ia lalu menyapa, "Selamat pagi, Inojin- _kun_."

Inojin melangkah menuju mejanya, menaruh tasnya, lalu menghampiri lemari di belakang kelas, mengambil sapu lalu menghampiri Sumire-si ketua kelas.

"Belum disapu kan?" tanyanya merujuk pada lantai kelas.

"Belum," jawab Sumire seraya menggeleng.

Inojin mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan gadis berkepang dua itu dan mulai menyapu.

Sementara Sumire telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia lalu berjalan menuju lemari tempat peralatan kebersihan di belakang kelas, mengambil sapu dan pengki, dan mulai membantu Inojin menyapu lantai.

"Ketua kelas," Inojin menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sumire. "Memang siapa lagi yang piket hari ini?"

"Shikadai dan Chouchou," jawab Sumire tanpa menoleh.

Inojin mengerang. "Mereka..." Dua temannya itu pasti tak akan datang.

"Ketua kelas, nanti suruh mereka untuk piket."

"Kenapa tidak Inojin- _kun_ saja, kalian kan dekat."

Inojin diam sejenak, memandangai ketua kelas yang masih sibuk menyapu. "Mereka mana mau mendengarkanku. Di antara kami bertiga, aku yang sering di-bodo amat-kan. Makanya aku malas jika harus menasihati mereka." Inojin maju satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau perintah mereka menggunakan kuasamu sebagai ketua kelas, yah."

Sumire berhenti menyapu, ia kerahkan atensinya pada laki-laki bermata indah itu. "Akan kucoba," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Inojin ikut tersenyum, bukan karena persetujuan Sumire, tapi sesuatu lain yang menggelitik hatinya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan menyapu.

Setelah semua sudut ditelusuri, mereka berdiri di depan pintu mengumpulkan kotoran hasil sapuan ke dalam pengki. Setelah dirasa beres, Inojin memutar badannya hendak masuk dan menaruh sapunya di tempat semula, tetapi ia menabrak Sumire yang ingin berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Tak sengaja ia menginjak kaki Ketua kelas.

"Maaf." / "Maaf." Mereka berujar bersamaan, lalu saling pandang.

Sumire tersenyum geli lalu terkikik. Inojin ikut tertawa.

"Ah, Ketua kelas. Aku yang salah, kau yang meminta maaf."

Sumire masih terkikik. "Tak apa. Rasanya pagi ini menyenangkan bisa piket berdua dengan Inojin- _kun_."

Inojin menghentikan tawanya, ia memandang Sumire tak percaya, lalu tertawa garing sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan."

Mereka melanjutkan bersih-bersih. Tirai jendela disingkap lebar-lebar, matahari yang nampaknya sudah keluar keseluruhan meneroboskan sinarnya memasuki ruang kelas. Jendela dibuka satu-satu, mambiarkan udara segar melangsek masuk. Inojin lalu mengikat gorden dengan tali.

"Sudah selesai kan?" tanya Inojin.

"Sudah," Sumire mengangguk. "Ah, aku harus menulis laporan." Sumire melangkah menjauhi Inojin, mengambil buku catatan kelas di meja guru lalu duduk di kursinya.

Inojin memerhatikan semua itu, lalu duduk di kursinya. Ia merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Pegal rasanya walau hanya bersih-bersih sebentar. Ia lalu menoleh pada ketua kelas yang tengah menulis dengan menundukan kepala. Cukup lama ia memerhatikan sampai Yamanaka itu merubah posisi duduknya beberapa kali-dimulai dari melipat kedua tangan di atas meja, bertopang dagu, hingga menyerongkan badannya.

Sumire akhirnya selesai. Ia menaruh kembali buku laporan kelas itu di tempat semula, lalu tak ada lagi yang ia lakukan selain duduk di kursinya seraya mengipasi diri dengan buku tulis.

"Kau kegerahan, Ketua kelas?" Inojin angkat suara dari kesunyian yang cukup lama.

"Iya. Entah karena baru selesai bersih-bersih atau karena sebentar lagi musim panas," jawab ketua kelas.

"Mau _ngadem_ di perpustakaan?" Inojin berdiri. "Mumpung sepi."

Sumire berpikir sejenak, lalu menyetujui, "boleh," ia tersenyum.

Dua siswa menegah atas itu akhirnya duduk di bawah pendingin ruangan di dalam perpustakaan untuk menghilangkan rasa gerah.

"Aah... enak," ucap Inojin. Sumire mengangguk mengamini.

"Inojin- _kun_."

Inojin menoleh pada Sumire yang ada di sampingnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Inojin, membuat pemuda itu terkejut tak berkutik.

"Inojin- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau kita bolos di jam pertama?"

Inojin menghela napas. "Sampai pulang juga boleh." Inojin menutup kalimatnya dengan ikut bersandar pada Sumire lalu mereka terlelap di bawah _ac_ perpustakaan yang menyejukkan.

Inojin berpikir, sebaiknya ia tak perlu menegur Shikadai dan Chouchou untuk datang piket. Cukup ia yang datang bersama gadis berambut ungu ini. Hingga ia bisa berdua seperti sekarang sampai seterusnya. []

.

.

 **Yamanaka Inojin X Kakei Sumire**

Review?


End file.
